


steal my food (and/or my heart) please

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: Chanyeol's loud and steals food, but he doesn't talk to Kyungsoo or stealKyungsoo'sfood. What gives?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Jen's Officetober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	steal my food (and/or my heart) please

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to churn out some more fluff. Almost didn't want to pick this up again, but it's nice to be writing and hammering something out. This one is happy!!! Feeling refreshed and back on the fluff train.
> 
> OTL this title is longer than the fic

Kyungsoo remembers not thinking too much about the email announcing yet another reorg at the company. This happened pretty often, and it's not like his manager changes with this reorg.

Oh, how wrong he was. 

“Hi, my name is Chanyeo! I’ll be your new project manager.”

Kyungsoo is struck at first, by Chanyeol’s youth. Their last project manager had been snowy haired like Santa Claus, but without the gifts. He’d come around once in a blue moon, laugh, promise great things, and then left. He’s then struck by Chanyeol’s chattiness. Chanyeol could probably keep a conversation going by himself.

This talent was showcased quite impressively at this first meeting. No matter how long Chanyeol talked, none of them responded besides a few nods. Kyungsoo’s teammates Jongin and Yixing looked at Chanyeol and each ventured a smile, but remained quiet. All three of them were waiting until they could get back to work.

Kyungsoo couldn’t wait to see when Chanyeol would crack first. A clear extrovert had no space on their team.

Weeks later, Kyungsoo watches with disbelief as Chanyeol cracks jokes with Jongin and Yixing at the lunch table. He’d wormed his way into their lunches, begging for scraps from Yixing until he relented. On the other hand, Chanyeol steals food from Jongin with no shame, and Jongin whines but is clearly endeared.

In fact, Kyungsoo has a growing feeling of discontent. Chanyeol’s quiet when it’s just them two. Maybe Kyungsoo has been successful, and not allowed Chanyeol to break his walls down as easily. Instead of making Kyungsoo happier though, that thought makes him upset for some reason.

Instead of saying something at lunch, Kyungsoo starts making more food. Maybe Chanyeol would ask him for some if he notices that Kyungsoo has extra to share. 

Kyungsoo arrives early at the lunch table and begins to set up. Complete side dishes, his kimchi spaghetti… he’s really out done himself today. Chanyeol strides by, pausing at the table to stare wonderingly at Kyungsoo’s spread. Kyungsoo looks back, but Chanyeol… blushes? And then is carried away by Jongdae, who asks him to go out for lunch today.

Fuck Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo does get a puppy-eyed Jongin, and a zombie-like Yixing, and sighs. He shares his lunch with them instead. 

After a whole week of Chanyeol avoiding their lunch table, Kyungsoo corners him at his work desk. “Okay, good luck with your presentation. Looks great. Alright, talk to you later.” Chanyeol’s finishing up a quick call at his desk. He yelps when he sees Kyungsoo. “Sorry, sorry sorry didn’t see you there. Um, everything alright?”

Kyungsoo is frozen. He forgets what he was going to say to Chanyeol. He opens his mouth, and says, “Dinner. Tonight?”

Chanyeol blinks. “Um, oh, um. Let me. Check my… calendar?” Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol reaches for his phone and pulls up his personal calendar. Unsurprisingly, it’s full of events. Though Kyungsoo is endeared to see most of them are reminders - “water plants or they die” and “trashhhh yuck :(“. Then he’s blinded by Chanyeol’s smile. “Lucky. Yeah, tonight’s good.”

Kyungsoo stares at him, shocked. They have a kind of staring contest before Kyungsoo nods and walks away.

He walks, walks, and then runs to the yoga room. Cannonballing into the corner beanbag chair, Kyungsoo screams as quietly as he can. He yells a few more times, and doesn’t notice Jongin and Yixing sneak out the door behind him. Why had he done that? What had possessed him? What would Kyungsoo even have to say to Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo curls up in the fetal position for half an hour before the door opens and Yixing shakes him. “Kyungsoo. We’re at work. You should probably work.”

“If hyung wants to take a break, he probably should take a break. We take breaks all the time,” Jongin says from behind Yixing.

“Kyungsoo never takes breaks though. I’m worried.”

Kyungsoo moans into the beanbag chair. “My life is over. I need to switch companies.”

“Please don’t say that,” Jongin whines. “My heart is still broken from when Baekhyun left. C’mon, it’ll be okay. We all know about—”

“Shh! Jongin!” Yixing chastises. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what they’re talking about and he doesn’t care. He only cares that Yixing and Jongin leave again. 

When the door opens again, Kyungsoo sighs. “Leave me alone. I’m going to fuse with this beanbag chair because I have gross feelings about Chanyeol and can’t face him any more.”

“You do?”

Kyungsoo falls out of the chair in surprise at Chanyeol’s voice. “I-I said nothing. You misheard me,” Kyungsoo stammers, feeling his ears get unbearably warm. Chanyeol looks… happy. Like a large, happy puppy.

“I hope I didn’t mishear.” Chanyeol’s smile is a mile wide. Seriously, Kyungsoo can count so many teeth. “I have gross feelings for you too. The grossest.”

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol cross the room with his disgustingly long legs and crouch down near Kyungsoo with his disgustingly handsome face. “Then what are you going to do about it,” Kyungsoo says, half-whine and half-breath. It doesn’t come out as aggressive as it had sounded in Kyungsoo’s head.

“I’m gonna kiss you. If. If you’re ok with that,” Chanyeol blushes, and Kyungsoo can’t stand it. He can’t stand looking at Chanyeol being so fucking cute. So he fists his hands in Chanyeol’s shirt and yanks him down and kisses him. Chanyeol flails for a second before regaining his balance to straddle Kyungsoo, all while pressing the softest kisses on Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Kyungsoo can feel the smile on Chanyeol’s face, and tugs on Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol whimpers, and it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to smile.

The door opens, and Jongin says, “Were you able to heeLP, YIXING THEY TOOK OUR SPOT,” he yells and slams the door shut again.

“Oops,” Chanyeol chuckles and Kyungsoo laughs too. “Um. Kyungsoo. I’ve liked you since forever.”

Kyungsoo sighs and says, “I thought you didn’t like me. You don’t talk to me at lunch.”

“Because you’re always glaring at me when I try to make conversation!! I didn’t want to bother you,” Chanyeol pouts, and Kyungsoo tugs on his bottom lip. Chanyeol’s eyes darken, but Kyungsoo’s brain catches up.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo frowns. “I don’t glare at you. You don’t bother me. All the time.”

“You totally glare at me, you always do at lunch and early in the morning.”

“Ohhh.” Kyungsoo takes off his glasses. “Like this?” When Chanyeol cowers, Kyungsoo lightly bops him on the head. “I have astigmatism, silly. I can’t see that well. I don’t hate you. I want you to eat my food and I want you to go to dinner with me and I want to feed you breakfast.”

“Do you have a food kink?” Chanyeol jokes, and Kyungsoo hits him. “Ow!”

“It’s my love language. Maybe. Shut up and let’s go back to kissing.”

“Sounds good, mmmm,” Chanyeol moans as Kyungsoo licks his lips and coaxes Chanyeol’s tongue to dip into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Then Chanyeol pulls back and frowns. “What did Jongin mean that we took his and Yixing’s spot?”

“Let’s not try to think too hard about what they do in here,” Kyungsoo says. “We’ll save that for after hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Chanyeol is very shocked to hear that Jongin and Yixing get intimate. Kyungsoo shrugs. Whatever helps them think.


End file.
